1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cleaning apparatus for aquatic bodies. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for cleaning water containment facilities such as swimming pools and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pool cleaning devices are known in the art. Exemplary of the pool cleaning apparatus of the prior art are those which travel about the pool on a random travel basis and trap particles therein. These devices have the disadvantage of becoming trapped in the corners of the pool and against ladders and other objects found in the pool, although some of these devices incorporate mechanisms for backing up and escaping such entrapment. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for dirt and debris to be left in areas of the pool as large as three square feet even after two or more hours of operation.
Entrapment of pool cleaning devices is also avoided by utilizing guidance systems. The cleaning devices may be programmed or guided by tracks, wires, cables or the like. The devices may also turn or reverse when an obstacle is encountered.
Other devices of the prior art strain water through a sack or bag which retains the debris while allowing the water to escape. The sack or bag must be removed periodically for emptying and cleaning. Such removal and cleaning is laborious and tedious. The sack or bag must be removed from the cleaning apparatus, and the sack or bag commonly has a tie or other method of closure around the vacuum of the cleaning apparatus which sometimes entails the removal of a panel to gain access to the sack or bag.
If one attempts to invert the sack and pour the debris therefrom through the restricted opening to the sack, the debris may lodge in the opening of the sack and further restrict the opening to the sack. If the sack has a more unrestricted opening elsewhere therein such as an opening closed by Velcro.RTM. or the like, the sack may need to be turned inside out and washed. Replacement of the sack must be performed carefully since improper placement of the sack will not permit the cleaning apparatus to function properly.